In Flux
by PteraWaters
Summary: Kurt never thought losing his virginity would also mean losing his gender and his boyfriend. Gender mutability. Kurt/Blaine, then Kurt/Puck. AU season 2, no S3 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In Flux  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Artist<strong>: bulisen – Art found at bulisen dot deviantart dot com  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 15,800  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Puck, Blaine, Hudmels, Mercedes, etc  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Puck  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Supernatural/Drama/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Gender mutability

**Author's Note**: Written for Round 2 of the kurtbigbang over on livejournal

**Summary:** Kurt never thought losing his virginity would also mean losing his gender and by extension, his boyfriend. When a chance encounter with Puck proves his old self wasn't gone for good, Kurt figures his life is set again. It's too bad he never asked Puck what he thought of the arrangement.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew that this would be one of the defining moments in his life. Graduating kindergarten, his mother's death, his first glee victory, his dad's marriage, leaving McKinley, and now this. Kurt was about to lose his virginity to his boyfriend.<p>

They'd taken all the precautions and prepared Blaine very well, and as he lay on his back, looking up at Kurt with lust and love in his eyes, Kurt knew that it was right. Sex, as it turned out, was amazing. It was so much more than, "Oh god, why would you do that to another person? That boy has a mother!" It was love and hope and desperate affection all rolled into one.

Kurt did not expect to wake up in Blaine's bed the next morning the way he did.

It was the cry of surprise that really set Kurt off to the fact that something wasn't right. He woke up to see Blaine staring down at him, confused, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Blaine demanded, getting out of the bed and pulling the sheet with him. "How did you get in here? Where's Kurt?"

Confused, Kurt sat up and rubbed his face with one hand, saying, "Oh, ha, ha. I'm right here, honey. Now, do you want to stop playing games and make me some coffee?"

"What did you do with him?" Blaine cried again, hastily pulling on his uniform pants and a white t-shirt. "I'm calling the cops!"

"Blaine!" Kurt insisted, getting up from the bed, with the comforter around his waist, and feeling really quite odd. Was this what it felt like, losing one's virginity? "What are you doing? It's me, Kurt!"

"Kurt's not a girl," Blaine replied, pointing at Kurt's bare chest. More confused by the second, Kurt looked down to see that he had, indeed, two small, pert breasts.

"What the...?" Kurt cried, opening the comforter to look below his waist, "Where's my dick? How? Blaine, I'm a girl!"

"I can see that," the boy replied, looking to the side uncomfortably, like he wanted to cover his eyes with both hands or claw them out or something.

Suddenly aware of his immodesty, Kurt found his clothes at the foot of Blaine's bed where he'd set them the night before, and put everything back on this really, sort of awkward frame. God, and no wonder girls wore bras, if this was what it felt like going without one. He was on permanent high-beam status just from the crisp cotton of his shirt brushing against them. "You can look now, Blaine, but I swear I'm Kurt. I don't know how this happened."

His boyfriend nodded, looking him over once more now that Kurt was clothed. He still felt the right size, as far as height and weight went, but his arms sat funny and he had boobs and his hips were more pear-shaped than ever. God, he needed a mirror. Ooh, there was one in Blaine's bathroom. Kurt rushed into there and turned on the light, at once struck by how much longer his hair was, falling just above his shoulders. How?

"You do sort of look like him," Blaine mumbled over Kurt's shoulder and Kurt had to agree. His eyes were the same, and his nose, lips, and chin not all that different. His brow and jawline were much softer and there was no Adam's apple at his throat, but otherwise, he was still himself. Just ... female.

"What did Kurt say to me," Blaine quizzed him all of a sudden, "when we got caught in the rain that one time?"

Kurt smiled and replied, "Cats and dogs were never my thing."

Blaine's mouth dropped open in surprise. "It is you! Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine stepped forward as if to hug him, but thought better of it and asked instead, "So I take it you have no idea how this happened?"

"No," Kurt replied, frowning at his bird's nest hair and grabbing Blaine's comb so he could start taking care of it. "Though a change of apparent gender is no reason to get sloppy."

Blaine laughed and nodded, but he still looked freaked out and Kurt couldn't say he blamed him. Kurt was doing his best not to freak out as well. It wouldn't do if both of them lost their heads over this. Kurt had already lost one head after all. Shifting his hips, Kurt could tell his pants felt far too empty and it almost made him start to panic again.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked, fingering a lock of Kurt's longish hair. "I mean, who do we tell about this? The police or something?"

"Yeah, because that would work out so well," Kurt snorted, poking at one of his breasts with a stubborn finger. "I don't think the police cover spontaneous sex-change. This is like, some real-life Harry Potter sort of stuff."

"But you're a girl! There has to be something we can do!"

Kurt turned away from the mirror and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to ground him a little. "I'm going to go home and explain the situation to my parents. Maybe they'll know what to do. Okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, looking down and away. "That sounds like a good plan."

Kurt's boyfriend looked so lost and forlorn that Kurt couldn't help but lean forward to press a comforting kiss to the boy's lips. Blaine started and pulled away. "Sorry," he apologized, taking Kurt's hand instead. "I love you, Kurt, I do, but this is really freaking me out."

Disappointed, Kurt nodded, "Yeah, okay. I get it. I should get going before your parents get home. I'll call you tonight."

"Sure," Blaine nodded, holding Kurt's hand all the way to the door, where his amazing calf-skin boots still stood, side by side (they were now about two sizes too big despite the fact that Kurt was sure he was still the same height). "Tonight."

"We'll figure it out," Kurt assured his boyfriend. "We have to."

As he stepped out of the Anderson house, Kurt fished his phone out of one jacket pocket and his keys out of another, dialing his phone and holding it to his ear as he jumped into his car. "Y'ello?" Kurt's dad answered. "Hummel and Hudson residence."

"Dad, it's me," he said. "Look, something happened and I'm fine, but I look a little different. I'm on my way home from Mercedes' now, and I don't want you to be surprised when I get there."

"What? Did your friends shave your head or somethin' while you were sleeping?" Burt laughed, as Kurt gasped.

"No! They would never do that to me!" Kurt insisted, carbon Blaine still watching him from the front door. "In fact, my hair's longer. You'll see when I get there."

"Longer? How'd you manage that?"

"Dad, I have to hang up now so I can drive, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, buddy," Burt laughed again. "See you in a few."

Kurt took a deep breath as he hung up his phone, waving to Blaine once more before buckling his seat belt, starting the engine and backing out. What in the holy hell had gone wrong?

* * *

><p>When Kurt got home, he parked in his normal spot in the driveway and came in through the garage as usual, hitching his unused decoy overnight bag over one shoulder and following the smells and sounds of breakfast into the kitchen.<p>

He expected to see Carole and Burt flirting over the stove and Finn waiting patiently at the table, playing with the salt-and-pepper shakers as if they were action figures. He did not expect to see Noah Puckerman beside him, manning the syrup bottle and making space-ship noises to go along with Finn's game.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Boys.

Taking a breath for courage, Kurt gave the room a finger-wave and said, "Hi."

Burt didn't look up, just saying, "Hi, kiddo. How was your sleepover?" Carole, however, gave Kurt a surprised look, Finn dropped the saltshaker, and Puck asked in a loud whisper, "Who's the hot chick, Hudson?"

"Kurt?" Carole asked, abandoning her pan of eggs and reaching out to finger Kurt's jacket collar. "What happened?"

The concern in her voice must have tipped off Burt's instincts, because he whipped around and gave Kurt a hard look, like he was searching for injuries. Instead he found only his son who wasn't quite a son anymore.

"I don't know," Kurt replied to Carole's question, but keeping his eyes with his father's and trying desperately not to cry. "I woke up this way."

After a long silence, Burt muttered, "I told ya you put too much crap in your hair."

"Dad," Kurt tried to explain, dropping his bag and letting his coat fall backward, "it's not just my hair. Look." He tilted his head back to expose his now-smooth throat.

"Not so honorary anymore, Kurt?" Puck asked from across the room with a wide grin. He explained to Finn, "Your brother's a girl, dude!"

"No," Carole insisted dismissively. "It's just..."

"I _am_ a girl, like," Kurt sighed, "all the way down. It's very upsetting, to tell the truth."

"How come your voice is the same?" Finn asked, and all eyes turned toward him. "Yeah, okay," Finn relented. "Stupid question. But how did this happen?"

"I don't know!" Kurt insisted, brushing his way through the room to grab his usual mug for a cup of coffee. "It's like magic or something." Burt was frowning, so Kurt asked softly, "You believe it's me, don't you, Daddy?"

"I know it's you, son," Burt assured him, shaking his head on that last word. "I know my own child. But things like this _don't_ happen!"

"I know," Kurt nodded solemnly, tipping some milk into his coffee before taking a sip. "And I'm as freaked out about this as you are. I don't even want to know how I'm going to pass at Dalton. It's boys-only and I don't exactly fit the criteria anymore."

"I'll call you out sick," Burt agreed, stepping forward and pulling Kurt into a hug that was much more comforting than Kurt might have expected. "And if this doesn't go away, we'll enroll you back at McKinley."

"So I'll be tortured for being a freak again?" Kurt scoffed, shaking his head. "There has to be-"

"Dude," Puck broke into the conversation, standing up from the table and coming in closer. "You could just say you're Kurt's cousin or something, living with Burt and Carole because your parents moved to Istanbul. No one would mess with you just for being a girl if they thought you always were one."

"That," Carole nodded, sparing a small smile for Puck, "might actually work. You'd have to pretend not to know anyone," she warned, giving Kurt a questioning look. "Do you think you could do that?"

"Wait!" Finn cried, standing up and joining the group standing around the kitchen. "Am I the only one seriously disturbed by the fact that Kurt's a girl and life is just going to go on as usual? It's not right!"

"It is what it is, Finn," Burt shrugged. "I'm not saying we won't do everything we can to figure out how this happened and how to turn Kurt back, but we have to play the hand we're dealt. Okay?"

Kurt smirked a little. He always loved it when his dad schooled Finn on his behavior.

"In the mean time," Carole added, turning back to the stove, "let's eat breakfast. No use letting food go to waste."

Kurt nodded, taking his usual chair at the table, across from Finn and Puck. Burt continued helping Carole, whispering with her on occasion, and Kurt's heart fluttered with guilt for being such a freakish nuisance.

Before the food was delivered to the table, Puck leaned across and said, "Psst, Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt asked with a frown over his coffee mug.

"Can I touch your boobs? You know, just to check that they're real?" Puck grinned with a flourish, so Kurt threw a cloth napkin at his head.

"No way, Puck," he replied. "I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who's into _dudes_," Puck insisted. "C'mon, like one little grab, and I'll be cool."

Kurt knew Puck was right about Blaine. It wasn't just the shock of seeing Kurt as a girl that had made Blaine pull away. It was the simple fact that now Kurt _was_ a girl. Blaine couldn't be interested anymore, could he?

"I'm still a boy in my head," Kurt replied, slapping Puck's hand away. "That's where it matters."

"Puckerman!" Burt called from across the room. "Stop trying to grope my kid!"

"Sorry, Mr. H.," Puck replied with that charming, vulnerable look on his face. "Was just curious."

"I bet you were," Kurt muttered under his breath, diving into his coffee again. This was a nightmare. It had to be.

* * *

><p>In his room that night, Kurt put off undressing for as long as he could. If he kept his hair tucked back and his clothes on, he felt almost normal, even though he knew in the deepest part of his gut that he wasn't.<p>

Finally he grabbed a baggy pair of pajamas and turned out the light, changing quickly and trying not to notice the way there was nothing swinging between his legs. When one arm brushed the side of his breast, though, he lost it.

Deep wracking sobs plowed through Kurt's body as he sank down onto the hardwood of his bedroom floor. Why? Why was this happening to him? Was it someone's cosmic joke? Oh, Kurt's life hasn't been hard enough, it was just starting to get good. We've got to change that!

Even though it didn't feel like it, was this what he was really supposed to be? A girl? Was the universe just correcting itself at his expense?

What would it take to turn back?

Maybe, like in the fairytales he'd loved as a child, he just needed to fall asleep and things would fall back into place.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, when Kurt woke up female for the second time in his life, he resigned himself to the fact that until further notice, his previous body was gone. Instead he was trapped in this too-curvy, too awkward, too cock-less shape. Blaine would never want to sleep with him again.<p>

"If I'm going to school as my own cousin," Kurt explained to Carole as they sat together over tea, "Mercedes and Rachel have to know. And I need new clothes."

Carole chuckled a little and nodded, "Best excuse for a new wardrobe yet. But are you sure about telling your friends? The more people who know..."

"I get that," Kurt nodded, "but if Mercedes and Rachel see me, but don't ever see the male me they're expecting, they'll either figure it out right away or stick their noses everywhere until they figure it out. It's better just to be upfront about it."

"If you think that's what's best," Carole agreed, but Kurt could see the concern in her eyes. But truly, if Kurt couldn't trust his two best girl friends, who could he trust?

Kurt called his friends, telling them to come over right away, because he had something to show them. Rachel told him she'd pick Mercedes up, so the two girls arrived together, Burt showing them in. Finn had gone over to Puck's so it was just Kurt, his parents, and his best friends as he met them in the living room, wearing his most feminine clothes – a long sweater and a pair of skinny jeans that just barely fit his fuller hips.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked at the same time Mercedes gasped, "Kurt?"

"It's not Kurt," Rachel scoffed, stepping closer. "I mean, Kurt was never this ... oh my god, it is you! What happened?"

"I woke up as a girl yesterday morning," Kurt said, "and that's why I left so early..."

Mercedes caught on right away, snapping her fingers and insisting, "I was wondering why you would skip out on Rachel's vegan brunch extravaganza. Why didn't you tell us then?" Rachel gave Mercedes a look like she was crazy, so Mercedes kicked her with the side of one shoe and gave the girl a heavy look. _Oh, please let Rachel remember she was supposed to be covering for me._

"Frittatas!" Rachel burst out all of a sudden. "I made tofu frittatas. You would have loved them."

Kurt nodded in relief and held out his arms so that the two girls could circle him and get a good look. Eventually, Mercedes twisted her lips and said, "It's not fair."

"What's not fair?" Kurt asked. "The fact that I'm in the wrong body for no apparent reason?"

"No, the fact that you're built like a supermodel!" Mercedes huffed. She smiled, though, so Kurt could tell it was a good-natured complaint.

"You're still much taller than me," Rachel observed, standing on her tiptoes. "That's not fair, either."

"Alright, ladies," Kurt sighed. "If you're done scrutinizing my appearance, can we go to the mall? I need a wardrobe that fits."

"Yeah," Mercedes replied with a nod, reaching up to touch the smooth skin on Kurt's cheek, as if to make sure he was really real. "Yeah, baby girl, let's go."

On the way to the mall, with Carole driving and the girls talking about what stores to hit first, Kurt got a call. From Puck. "No, I will not let you fondle my boobs," Kurt said when he answered the call. "Give it up, Puck."

"Geez," the boy laughed, and Kurt did not at all feel his heart flutter at the sound of Puck's voice. It was probably just his new body acting weird. "Not why I called!"

"Why did you call?" Kurt asked, wanting to ask the ex-Juvie-con if it had been for an equally frivolous purpose.

Puck took a sharp breath, as if reminding himself, and then asked, "What's your cousin's name?"

"What?"

"When you go to school, what name will you be using? I kinda got this fake-ID guy, and I figured you can't go around with your old one that says, 'Kurt' now can ya?"

"I'll..." Kurt said, looking at the others. "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Soon, Hummel," Puck insisted. "Later you're gonna be shit-out-of-luck 'cause my guy's only in town for the weekend."

"Okay," Kurt replied. "I'll get back to you soon." Hanging up, Kurt turned to the others as they reached the mall and said, "I need a girl name. Puck's getting me ID."

"Is he?" Carole asked, shaking her head. "And it's going to say you're seventeen, and not twenty-one, right?"

"I'll make sure of it," he promised. "I bet I can keep my last name and say I'm from my dad's side, so I just need a first name."

"Whatever you think you can respond to," Rachel replied, her hand on her door handle, though no one had made the first move to get out of the car. "Because it won't do for someone to call out, 'Jenny, Jenny,' if you're not going to recognize it."

"What about Elizabeth?" Kurt asked, since it was the middle name he liked to give himself. Unfortunately-

"Oh, sweetie," Carole replied with a sigh and those concerned eyes. "I think that would be too difficult for your father. Could you pick another name?"

Unfortunately, Elizabeth was Kurt's dead mother's name, as well. "Yeah," Kurt sighed with a small smile for his stepmother. "You're completely right, Carole. I've just ... I've never picked out a girl's name for myself before, despite popular opinion. I've always just been Kurt."

"Something that sounds like your real name," Mercedes suggested. "Like Katrina. We could call you Kat for short!"

"Mmm," Kurt replied, cracking his door open. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>After Kurt called Puck with his new name, the shopping trip went well and he got a weeks' worth of school clothes. He had to admit, it was a little fun, figuring out which cuts fit his new body best, as well as the plethora of women's designs he got to choose from.<p>

Wearing a dress with a jacket and long boots, Kurt twirled in front of the mirror, catching Mercedes' eye in the reflection and groaning, "It's perfect, but I have a feeling Blaine's going to hate it."

"Why's that?" she asked, tying a scarf around her neck and joining him at the mirror.

"I can tell," Kurt sighed, looking at his jeans at the side of the dressing room and the phone still stashed in the back pocket. "He hasn't called since I left his house yesterday, and last night when I called, he didn't pick up. He just wants me to be a boy again, and if I see him like this..." Kurt pointed to his chest, which the dress heavily emphasized, "he's going to break up with me."

"It's just for school," Rachel insisted, reaching up to put her hands on both of Kurt's shoulders. "You can wear those jeans we picked out and your boy shirts when you see Blaine. It'll be fine."

Kurt pouted at her in the mirror, but nodded. Hope was good, right? It was something to hang onto for now, in any case. Kurt's biggest hope was that he'd turn back soon, because as nice as he looked, the figure in the mirror just was not him, and no measure of pretty dresses and amazing shoes was going to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday, Burt called Kurt in sick to Dalton and then called McKinley, saying his brother's kid, who'd been raised overseas and didn't have records, was his responsibility now. "And you're gonna have to take some exams," he explained to Kurt over lunch, "so they can place you in the right grade. Figgins is setting it up for tomorrow."

"What kind of exams?" Kurt asked. Wouldn't that suck if he managed to test down a grade because Figgins didn't know what he was doing?

"Like, some SAT practice tests and a math test. I'm sure you'll do great, kiddo. They got ya studying nonstop over at Dalton, right?"

"Right," Kurt sighed, taking another bite of his sandwich. It was starting to set in that maybe, after three mornings of waking up as a girl, this was it. Barring sex reassignment surgery, Kurt was always going to be female.

Blaine showed up after school, while Kurt's parents were still at work and Finn was at glee. And Kurt had to answer the door in a girl top, didn't he?

"Oh, hi, Blaine," Kurt greeted his boyfriend, crossing his arms across his chest to try to minimize the change. "Please, come in."

"Hey," Blaine replied with his nervous smile, passing Kurt on the way in. "Sorry it took me so long to come by. I was being an idiot."

Kurt closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, and I don't blame you for taking your time. This is like, every gay boy's nightmare. From both sides of the issue."

Blaine let Kurt take his hand and lead him into the living room as he asked, "How do you mean?"

"I mean," Kurt said, sitting on the couch with plenty of space for Blaine to fit comfortably as well, "it's like God got tired of me being so effeminate and just finished the job."

"I thought you didn't believe in God," Blaine pointed out chuckling softly and not quite meeting Kurt's eye.

"Before this weekend I didn't believe genders could change in the absence of major surgery, but poof!" Kurt explained, holding his hands out in a little gesture of presentation. "I lose my virginity and become a girl. Tends to make one a little wary of absolute truths."

"You still sound the same," Blaine said with a hint of awe, "and not just your voice. You're the same person, aren't you?"

Kurt didn't even have to think before replying, "Yep. Same old me, just a change of window dressing. I mean, I still feel like a boy, or like being male is right for me, you know?"

"Just ... trapped in a girl's body?" Blaine asked slowly, looking Kurt up and down again. When Kurt nodded, Blaine shrugged a little and sighed. "So I guess this means you're not coming back to Dalton."

"I'm afraid not," Kurt replied, wanting to take Blaine's hand but having no idea whether the gesture would be appreciated or not. "Tomorrow I'm starting school as my own cousin, Katrina Hummel, daughter of Andy and Dena Hummel. Born..." Shit. Kurt knew this. He'd been practicing over and over again since Puck dropped off the ID with Finn the night before. "Oh! October seventeenth, nineteen ninety-three. A couple months younger, but who's counting?"

"Does that mean I have to remember two birthdays?" Blaine asked with a smile and Kurt couldn't help but smile back, just a little.

"Only if you're sticking with me despite my deformities," Kurt answered, gesturing at his body. "Could you be with me like that?"

Blaine shrugged again, meeting Kurt's eyes briefly before admitting, "I don't know. I know this isn't your fault, I know I love the person inside that body, and I feel like that should be enough, but when it comes down to it? I don't know."

The fact that Kurt had been expecting this from Blaine did nothing to make it hurt any less. His uncertain words cut at Kurt's gut like a knife, stealing his breath and making his eyes feel warm with the weight of tears he desperately held back.

Blaine's compassion was almost overwhelming when he gave Kurt that hurt-by-proxy look and stepped forward to hug him. It wasn't everything, but it was hope.

* * *

><p>Kurt took his tests at McKinley and while they occupied most of his day, he felt like he'd done fairly well. As he presented Mrs. Pillsbury with his exams, he felt a smile spread onto his face. His life may have been one big ball of suck at that moment, but at least he still had a brain he could rely on.<p>

Since the school day was almost over, Kurt decided to stick around for the New Directions' after school rehearsal. He texted Mercedes so she could accompany him in and introduce "Katrina" to the room, and then waited in his car for her to come get him.

Before class let out, though, there was a sharp rap on his window, which made Kurt's heart leap in surprise. Looking up, he saw Puck grinning at him from the other side of his window. Turning his key in the ignition so the power would come on, Kurt lowered his window and frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be in class, Puck?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "Call it Senioritis."

"You're still a Junior," Kurt pointed out dryly, which earned him a small chuckle.

"You joinin' glee for the rest of the year?" Puck asked, leaning closer with both hands on Kurt's door.

Kurt gave Puck's hands a look of distaste and replied, "I'd like to. It doesn't seem like my ... condition ... is going to reverse itself anytime soon, so I'll be stuck here anyway."

"Hey," Puck grinned again, "bright side: you'll be able to sing all those girl songs you like without Schue complaining!"

Sighing (because he knew Puck was right and what that said about their teacher) Kurt asked, "Are you here for a reason? Besides harassing me, I mean."

"Yeah," Puck said, clearing his throat softly. "I gotta proposition for ya."

Kurt didn't like where this was headed, but he raised a questioning eyebrow anyway.

"Right," Puck nodded, leaning even closer. "So did Aretha tell you about me and Zizes?"

"Briefly," Kurt nodded, remembering his confusion upon learning that Puck had apparently fallen for someone unconventionally pretty.

"She tell you about how Lauren broke up with me the night before prom so she could go with her ex?"

Kurt gasped. The great Noah Puckerman had been dateless for prom? Realizing Puck was waiting for an answer, Kurt shook his head.

"Well she did," the boy practically spat, "and so I've got the need for a little revenge."

"You aren't going to ask me to vandalize something, are you?"

"No," Puck laughed, looking away - a gesture Kurt wanted to kick himself for thinking was the tiniest bit cute. "I was thinking I got this Lauren thing and you're gonna have a rep problem by the end of your first day, so we should join forces."

"Rep problem?" Kurt asked, confused. "How so?"

"Look, I know I ain't smart or whatever," Puck admitted and Kurt snorted at the irony of the statement, "but I know this school. By lunch you're gonna be three things - the new girl, Kurt's cousin, and a loser who joined glee right away. Unless..."

Kurt wanted to play along and ask, "Unless what?" but he was afraid of the answer Puck might give. Instead, he rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why would I care about my reputation? It's not like I'm a different person, really."

"But you are!" Puck insisted with another one of those grins. "You're a chick, which means it's cool to be into fashion and chick flicks and all that crap. And it really doesn't hurt that you're hot," Puck shrugged and Kurt wanted to laugh in his face.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed instead, wondering exactly how rude it would be to roll up the window so Puck would stop talking about this. Kurt just wanted to be back to normal, in his normal skin, with his perfect, normal boyfriend.

"You are!" Puck insisted. "You really wanna waste this chance to own McKinley? You could be head bitch, Kurt," Puck whispered, almost seductively. "You could shut Karofsky out of the inner circle. You could shut out anyone who ever fucked with you."

"Including you?" Kurt asked coolly, though he couldn't say Puck's words were having no affect on him.

Puck smirked - damn that smarmy-ass smirk - and shrugged, "If you want, though I'm hoping you'll want to keep me around by then."

Kurt thought for a moment - it would be nice to have someone recognize his superiority for once - before meeting Puck's eyes and asking, "What would I have to do?"

Puck leaned in even further, crossing his arms over Kurt's windowsill and grinning as he replied, "Be my girlfriend."

"What?" Kurt asked, fighting the urge to punch Puck in the face. "I'm with Blaine! We're trying to work things out."

"Just at school then," Puck amended, following Kurt's eyes with his own like he was trying to pry an answer from him. "You'll get a badass rep, since I've been to Juvie, and I'll get to show Lauren I can still date the hottest chick in this place."

"You...?" Kurt stuttered, really looking at Puck's apparently honest expression. "You think I'm the hottest girl in school?"

"For sure," Puck replied with no hesitation, meeting Kurt's eye with a smile.

"And it doesn't bother you that despite current appearances, I still consider myself to be a guy?" Kurt cried, fairly certain by now that Puck was playing a joke on him, using that damn poker face of his.

"Hey, the fewer crazy female thoughts rattling around in there," he pointed at Kurt's head, "the better we'll get along. Chicks, man. Fucking confusing."

"So you see my world turning upside-down, my life irrevocably changed, and my old body gone as some sort of windfall for you?" Kurt asked, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Even the lure of absolute power isn't enough to make me want to pretend to be your girlfriend, Puckerman. Now if you'll excuse me," Kurt pressed the button that would raise his window, dislodging Puck and making him back up with a start. Before the window reached the top, Kurt called out, "Tell Mercedes I went home. I'm not feeling well enough for glee club."

With that, he pulled out of his parking spot and drove off, leaving Puck alone in the lot.

* * *

><p>By Thursday, Kurt had been accepted back into all his old junior-level classes so he could finish out the last two months of the school year - as Kat. Before school started, Kurt made his way to the Spanish room, knocking on the door when he saw Mr. Schue at his desk. "Um, Mr. Schuester, right?"<p>

The teacher looked up and with a slightly confused expression, nodded. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied, stepping further into the room. "I just transferred here and my cousin told me you were the guy to talk to about joining glee club." He found it beyond weird talking about himself in the third person completely un-ironically.

"Your...?" Schue started to ask, but then it must have clicked because he pointed at Kurt and said, "Let me guess. You're Kurt Hummel's cousin!"

Kurt nodded, "Guilty," and stepped forward, offering his hand to the teacher. "Katrina Hummel. Kat for short."

Mr. Schue shook Kurt's hand and chuckled, "Kurt and Kat, huh?"

"Our parents had an odd sense of humor," Kurt shrugged. "Anyway, I moved in with my Uncle Burt, so I go here now. Kurt's always going on and on about glee club, so I thought it would be fun. A good way to meet people, you know."

"Oh, you're gonna love it!" Mr. Schue agreed enthusiastically. He jotted down something on a post-it and handed it across his desk to Kurt. "We have rehearsal in this room after school. You should come by. We're really starting to gear up for nationals."

Smiling at the thought of watching all his old friends bicker over and practice their songs of the day, Kurt felt better than he had for almost a week. Nodding, he promised, "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>For some reason, Figgins decided it was appropriate to give Kurt his old locker back, so he didn't have to fumble around with the combination for more than a few seconds before he got it open. Unfortunately, hevhadn't thought to bring any decorations or organizational structures, so right now, his locker was just a stack of books and papers, all given to him the afternoon before by the well-meaning principal.<p>

The mess meant he spent too long at his locker, trying to unbury his math book, and Azimio found him before he could meet Mercedes at her locker for a little moral support.

"Hey, sweet cheeks," the football player greeted him, "You have to be new, 'cause there's no way I walked past that ass every day for the last three years without noticing!"

Really not in the mood to deal with creepy jocks, Kurt scoffed in disgust and refused to answer, looking away and making to leave until a broad chest stopped him.

"Hummel, is that you?" the person before him asked, and looking up, Kurt saw that it was Karofsky. Fantastic.

"I'm a Hummel, not that it's any of your business," he lied, trying to push past the jock without touching him if at all possible. Unfortunately, he and Azimio closed ranks meaning Kurt would really have to force his way past them. "What?"

"You're a Hummel?" Azimio asked with a laugh. "I always thought there was just the one of you."

"I'm Kurt's cousin, Katrina," he explained, trying to look past Karofsky for any sign of Mercedes or Finn. "Get out of my way."

"Did you hear that, Azimio?" Karofsky laughed, and Kurt really had to wonder why the jock felt the need to bully girls as well as other gay guys. "Little girl Hummel wants us to get out of her way."

"Unfortunately," Azimio said, leaning down a little to look Kurt square in the eye, "there's a toll in effect today. Can't let you go without payment." He puckered up his lips for a kiss and Kurt wondered how many girls at McKinley he'd done this to before.

A Mercedes-like voice in Kurt's head screamed, "Aw hell to the no!" so Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Azimio's waistband with his free hand and pulled, bringing his knee up between the boy's legs. The move was so unexpected that Kurt made pretty good contact, wincing in the tiniest bit of sympathy for the guy.

For a heartbeat or two, nothing happened, but then Azimio let out a soft, keening breath and fell to the ground, cupping his nuts with both hands. Smirking, Kurt asked, "Does that satisfy your toll?"

Karofsky stood back in shock, so Kurt decided the best move would be to saunter away, owning that little piece of violence. By the way everyone's eyes followed him in awe, Kurt thought maybe Puck had the right idea about this being an opportunity to reinvent his image. Sure, he had to look like a girl to do it, but hey - every plot for school domination required a little bit of compromise. Just ask Coach Sylvester.

* * *

><p>"Dude," Puck said when he ambushed Kurt in the girls' room between classes, "you gotta go out with me now."<p>

"Dude," Kurt replied as he washed his hands, "no. And you're not allowed in here, Puckerman."

Puck ignored Kurt's admonishment, instead asking, "Did you or did you not bust Azimio's balls this morning? Like, for real?"

"He was being a jerk, and I figured," Kurt replied, fixing his eye make up a little, "that since I look like a girl, he couldn't hit me back for once."

Puck laughed and leaned on the sink next to Kurt, in a way that Kurt was sure Puck knew accentuated his shoulder muscles. "Yeah, well everyone's talking about the badass new chick schooling Az right in the middle of the hallway. I think they like, expect us to get together now."

"Sounds like wishful thinking on your part," Kurt sighed, fixing his hair one last time before leaving the room, Puck close on his heels.

Just outside the door, Kurt almost ran into two Cheerios, but managed to lean back just in time to stop himself. It also meant leaning back into Puck, unfortunately. The girls both gave Puck suspicious looks and before Kurt could explain that it was nothing, Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him off to the side, saying, "Don't mind us, ladies." Kurt could hear the smirk in the boy's voice and wasn't pleased one bit.

"Oh, my god! Get off me," he hissed, pulling at Puck's arms ineffectually. "Let go!"

"Alright," Puck laughed, pulling away more slowly than Kurt would have liked. "Chill. I was just playin'."

"Remember what happened to Azimio when he tried to 'play me' this morning," Kurt whispered in warning, stalking away toward his next class and trying to forget the way Puck's arms felt around his waist.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes met Kurt at the cafeteria line, she grinned that big grin she always wore when she had gossip to share.<p>

"What?" Kurt asked carefully, unable to keep himself from smiling back, just a little.

"Rumor has it," Mercedes began, picking up a tray, "that you have a black belt in Kung Fu, you're the governor's daughter, and you're sleeping with Puck."

"What?" Kurt cried, realizing he'd spoke a little loudly and smiling at those students who looked over at him before returning to Mercedes with a moderated tone of voice. "The governor?"

"I thought you'd be more interested in the Puck rumor," Mercedes giggled, picking up a salad from the counter. "Unless..."

"No!" Kurt insisted, taking a salad for himself and selecting the only low-fat dressing available. "No. He's trying to get me to pretend to be his girlfriend to make Lauren jealous, but there's nothing going on there. I promise."

"And the rumor?" Mercedes grinned, letting the lunch lady give her some sort of mystery meat and mashed potatoes.

"Puck followed me into the bathroom. That's all there is to it," Kurt explained, avoiding the mystery meat in favor of a grilled chicken sandwich. It wasn't great, but since he hadn't packed his lunch it had to do.

"Uh-huh," Mercedes replied in disbelief as she headed for the cash register.

Shaking his head, which had the unfortunate side effect of getting a long hair stuck on his eyelashes until he blinked it away, Kurt followed his friend toward the glee club's usual table.

"Hey, everyone," Mercedes called as she approached, "this is Kurt's cousin Katrina. She goes here now."

"Hey, Kitty-Kat," Puck called from his end of the table, where he was sitting next to Artie and across from Sam.

"Bite me, Puckerman," Kurt replied sweetly before sitting down next to Mercedes. "And hello everyone else. I know Finn, obviously, and Rachel, but what do I call the rest of you?"

The gleeks introduced themselves one by one and Kurt only half paid attention once he realized most of what they were saying was untrue. "Really, Mike? You were raised for three years by a family of panda bears?"

"I swear," Mike nodded earnestly, looking to Artie for back up. "I didn't even learn how to speak human fluently until I was eleven."

Silence settled over the table as everyone waited for Kurt to give some indication whether or not he believed the story. The old Kurt would have pointed out that Mike's story seemed improbable at best, but what would Katrina Hummel, head badass in charge, say about Mike's story?

Kurt hummed like he was thinking about it, before saying, "Know any good bamboo recipes? My Uncle Burt is on a heart-healthy diet these days."

"Uh," Mike replied, his face going a little blank until Sam hit him on the arm, "no, sorry. I don't remember."

"Shame," Kurt replied, turning to Tina instead and saying, "I like your broach today, ..." He paused, leaving room for her to introduce herself.

"Tina," the girl replied with a slight smile. "And can I just say how fascinating I find it that you and Kurt look so much alike? You could be brother and sister."

Kurt wanted to say, "We could be the same person," but too many people already knew about his condition. Instead, Kurt shrugged and muttered something about, "Hummel family genes win out," before turning back to his sandwich and letting the conversation continue as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

When he got home, Kurt's dad called out from the kitchen, "Hey, kid! Come talk to your old man."

Sighing, Kurt complied hoping his father just wanted to chat about innocuous things and not about how they were going to get Kurt to change back.

"You look nice," Burt said when Kurt got to the kitchen, making Kurt look down at his clothes and shrug.

"I was going for as un-Kurt like as possible," he replied, smoothing down his top as he sat across the table from his father, "so no one would guess the truth."

Burt nodded sagely and Kurt wondered, not for the first time, if his father wasn't secretly thrilled that from a certain point of view Kurt's outsides matched his insides better now that he was a girl. "How was your first day back?"

"Alright," Kurt replied, shifting his hips uncomfortably. He was almost used to living in his girl-body, but occasionally he did things like sit down wrong, accounting for external parts that just weren't there anymore. "Nothing special to report. Everyone seems satisfied with the story that I'm my own cousin. I got into glee."

"That's good, right?" Burt offered hopefully. "Didn't Finn say everyone's going to New York in a couple months? Do you get to go with them?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, some part of him wishing it had been the Warblers chosen to go to New York instead, so he and Blaine could go together. Now that Kurt had changed, however, Kurt wouldn't have been able to go with the all-boys choir.

"Listen, kid," Kurt's father continued in that way that meant he was super-serious. "I don't know if we're ever going to figure out what made you this way. There's absolutely no information out there, your Grandma Sophie has no idea, so it's not like this runs in your family or anything-"

"You told Grandma?" Kurt asked, suddenly a little nervous. Kurt hadn't even told his mother's mother that he was gay. He sort of figured she already knew, but still. Ever since his mom had died, Kurt's relationship with her side of the family had been strained at best. They didn't like Burt much to begin with and without Elizabeth there to keep them in line...well, Kurt just didn't see much of his Grandmother or his Aunt these days.

"Had to, Kurt," his father shrugged. "Not that she believed me one bit. But I was looking for a cure or something, since I know how much you hate being like this."

"I'm getting used to it," Kurt replied honestly. "Not that I _like_ the fact that I'm getting used to it, but ... But there's nothing else to do, is there?"

Burt shook his head silently, so Kurt figured that was that and left the kitchen to see if he could get some homework done before he had to start dinner.

As he was climbing the stairs, Finn got home and Puck followed him in. Kurt found Noah's presence annoying since he'd decided Kurt should be his girlfriend no matter what Kurt thought of the idea, so he hurried the rest of the way up the stairs, locking himself in his room and turning up his music so no one would bother him for awhile.

Besides, he needed the time to decompress. All day Kurt had been acting like the "new girl" everyone thought he was. There were names to pretend to forget and hallways to get lost down and certain dark-skinned football players to avoid. It was exhausting, not to mention all the make up work he'd been given to do before Monday, to make sure he would pass his finals and move on to Senior year in the fall.

He'd probably still be at McKinley, as Katrina Hummel. He wondered whether his old name deserved a funeral. If this change was permanent, no one would call him Kurt again. Ever.

Kurt wiped a stray tear away from one eye and took a deep breath. It was okay. It was going to be okay. Right?

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Kurt met Blaine at the mall. They held hands and went shopping (for Blaine) and it felt almost normal. Instead of looking at them like he and Blaine were freaks, most people who even bothered to notice they were holding hands smiled. They freaking smiled because now that Kurt looked like a girl, it was socially acceptable for him to hold hands with a boy. It pissed him off, to be honest.<p>

Kurt held it in, though. He and Blaine were on shaky ground to begin with. There was no reason to make a fuss over his own sense of personal injustice. Today was about proving to Blaine that he was still the same person, just in another package. It seemed like it was working when Blaine kissed Kurt quickly on the lips as he handed over Kurt's non-fat frozen yogurt.

Back at Kurt's house, they took over the TV room and popped in _Grease_, Blaine taking Kurt's hand and holding it through the entire movie. It was perfect, especially when Kurt started singing Olivia Newton John's lines and Blaine took John Travolta's. They sang to each other and smiled and when the movie was over, Blaine grinned, "That was fun! Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome," Kurt replied simply, thinking he should stand up and go get his DVD out of the player before Finn wanted to switch it for one of his own and totally destroyed it (as had happened before with Kurt's poor, unfortunate copy of _Chicago_). Something about Blaine's expression made Kurt stay sitting and ask, "What?"

After opening and closing his mouth a few times, Blaine admitted, "I miss you."

"I'm right here," Kurt replied softly, but he knew that wasn't what Blaine meant.

"I mean, I miss the relationship we had before this week. I miss cuddling and making out and ..." Blaine sighed as he left out what Kurt guessed he was going to say - sex. "Is that horribly shallow of me?"

"No," Kurt admitted with a heavy heart. "I miss those things, too. But I'm here, when you're ready."

"Maybe..." Blaine trailed off, looking at his hands. "Maybe we could try kissing? Just for starters?"

"I'd like that," Kurt replied with a smile, growing more confident, though his heart still beat in overtime due to nervousness.

He and Blaine leaned together slowly, and just like every other time they'd kissed since they started seeing each other, both tilted their heads right. To Kurt, the press of lips to lips, the mingled breath, the thrill of sensation when they parted for just the briefest of moments before falling together again - all of it felt exactly the same. It felt right. It felt amazing. It felt like Blaine was getting into it, too, by the way his breath sped up and his kisses pushed harder and more desperately.

Just like before, Kurt wound a hand into Blaine's hair (despite the gel) and Blaine's arms wrapped around behind Kurt's (narrower, now) shoulders. Just like before, things grew steadily more heated, kisses happening more and more frequently, tongues getting rougher, hands grabbing tighter. Blaine avoided touching Kurt's chest, which he guessed he could understand, even if it was a little frustrating, and made do with running his hands down Kurt's back to cup his ass.

"God," Kurt sighed at the sensation, feeling a little weird that he was getting damp instead of hard, but he tried to focus on Blaine instead of on his own weirdness. It was working, too, until Kurt pulled Blaine's hips closer.

Taking a sharp breath through his nose, Blaine pulled away, not even looking at Kurt as he untangled himself and stood up. "I'm sorry," he whispered, avoiding Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't..."

Chest aching, Kurt asked, "Not now or not ever?"

"Not ... I don't know," he replied, finally meeting Kurt's eyes with a quick apologetic look. Then Blaine gathered his things and left without another word.

It hurt more than Kurt could properly feel through the shock, watching his boyfriend just walk away like that. It was over, and there was nothing Kurt could do about it. "Shit," he swore as the tears began, hurrying upstairs and into the bathroom he shared with Finn. Kurt's family had enough to deal with without finding him bawling his eyes out over his stupid condition when they got home.

Once there, Kurt closed the door and started the shower, sure he was wasting heaps of water as he sat down on the bathmat fully clothed and let the tears fall. He wasn't disturbed for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Eventually though, after Kurt's conscious had got the better of him and he turned off the water, someone walked in without even knocking and stopped short when he saw Kurt huddled on the ground. "What's wrong, babe?" Noah Puckerman's voice asked softly, closing the door behind him and crouching down three feet away.<p>

"Don't call me that," Kurt croaked through his raw throat, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Silence settled over them as Puck nodded, dragging on for a minute or two before Puck asked, "You want me to kill him for ya?"

Kurt wasn't sure if Puck was just guessing that Kurt's problems were with a male someone, or if he had Blaine specifically in mind, but he didn't really care either way. He shook his head fiercely in response, wiping away another tear before admitting, "It's not his fault. His actions are all perfectly understandable."

"Lots of Germans thought Hitler's actions were all kinds of understandable," Puck replied quietly, a tone of voice Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever heard from the boy before. "Doesn't mean he wasn't an epic douche bag."

Kurt snorted at the fact that Puck had just called one of the most horrible people in history a douche bag. Only him. Taking a deep breath in the hopes that it would help stop the tears, Kurt decided to approach the conversation from a different angle. "What would you do, though, if your girlfriend turned into a boy overnight? You'd dump her, wouldn't you?"

Puck played with the bathmat a little before looking up to meet Kurt's eyes and asking, "Truth?"

Kurt nodded.

Puck shrugged and said softly but clearly, "I'd stick with them."

"No you wouldn't," Kurt scoffed, burying his head in his arms, which were crossed around his knees.

"Dude, I would!" Puck insisted, making a frustrated noise when Kurt didn't respond in any way. "Look, I know I'm fucked up or whatever, but I get the hots for all sorts of people. Chicks and guys. If my girlfriend grew a dick, it wouldn't matter, 'cause it'd still be her on the inside."

"Now I know you're messing with me," Kurt muttered into his knees, sneaking a brief look at Puck over one of his elbows. The boy was playing with a hole in his sock, and it made Kurt wonder if Puck was just a slob or if he didn't have the money to replace one measly worn-out sock.

"Just because I don't advertise at McKinley fucking High doesn't make it not true," Puck said, his voice still soft and careful, so unlike the Noah Puckerman Kurt usually saw. Maybe he was telling the truth. "I mean ... I was gonna tell you, man, or maybe Artie, 'cause we both know Finn wouldn't get it, but then you got driven away and I realized without a good reason, like a _really_ good reason, it was better just to keep it to myself."

"Save yourself the trouble," Kurt nodded. "I get it. I really, really get it. But doesn't it bother you? Not being able to show the world who you are?"

"Nah," Puck shrugged nonchalantly. "I live large and in charge, babe. Just have to hold my tongue every once in awhile so I don't start hitting on the wrong dude, which, let's face it, is all of them."

"Except me," Kurt added, chuckling humorlessly. "I've been out for almost two years. Why didn't you...?" Oh, god. He was being presumptuous, wasn't he? Just because Noah liked some boys didn't mean he liked Kurt.

"Quinn," Puck replied almost instantly and Kurt supposed that made sense. Puck had been busy with providing for a kid and trying to get Quinn to be with him. It was all Kurt and Mercedes gossiped about some days - a fact that made Kurt feel a little uneasy now that he was sitting on his bathroom floor with the boy, sharing secrets like Puck trusted him to keep them.

"Thanks for telling me," Kurt sighed. "I know it wasn't easy."

Puck shrugged in response and silence slipped over them again. Kurt kind of wished that Blaine could think more like Puck, be bisexual like he thought he was after making out with Rachel. But he wasn't. Blaine was a hundred percent gay, just like Kurt. Well, he guessed now that he was a girl, he was a hundred percent straight, which made him just like almost everybody else. The only thing that made him unique anymore was the fact that he was a boy trapped in a girl's body, with no way of understanding how it had happened.

The thought made Kurt start crying again. His life was falling apart because his body had betrayed him. Sure, he didn't have cancer or some degenerative brain disease, but his body had betrayed him nonetheless.

"Hey," Puck whispered softly, moving to sit just next to Kurt, one arm around his shoulders. "It's okay. You're better than that douche, no sweat, Kurt. It's his fault for not seeing it."

"Why," Kurt sobbed, feeling raw and completely drained as he rubbed his nose on his sleeve. (It was one of his cheap girl-tops so who cared if it got wrecked?) "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You looked like you needed it," he replied, leaning in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "and I'm all about giving you what you need, babe."

Kurt laughed at the apparent come on. He couldn't help it. Why would Puck want him? His nose was all red and his face was blotchy and he couldn't seem to stop crying for more than two seconds. Maybe Puck had some sort of weird attraction to the fact that Kurt used to be a guy - Kurt wasn't sure how that would work or even if he cared.

Glancing over at Puck, Kurt noticed the boy's lips, which looked all sorts of appealing, closed and yet somehow relaxed. Puck wouldn't leave Kurt hanging in the middle of a make out session. Puck didn't care that he had a girl's body. In fact, it probably made him more comfortable rather than less.

Looking away, Kurt wiped his face one more time before turning back and asking, "Would you want to kiss me?"

Puck smirked sort of lopsidedly and whispered, "Hells, yes," as he moved in. From the first press of lip to lip, Kurt felt relief wash over him, along with overwhelming excitement. He was kissing a boy who wanted to kiss him back and he just let go.

It felt so amazing that Kurt forgot where he was, forgot who he was, forgot everything except pulling the boy in front of him as close as possible. Somewhere between sucking on Puck's tongue and letting the boy kiss wet and open-mouthed down his neck, Kurt let Puck pull him up off the floor and settle him back against the bathroom counter. Kurt lifted himself up that last inch or so to sit on the counter, crossing his ankles behind Puck's legs and pulling him in.

He wasn't prepared for the sensation that ricocheted through his body when Puck rotated his hips ever so slightly. "Dear Gaga!" he hissed, again struck by how strange it felt for everything down south to be internal and not right out there, begging to be noticed.

Kurt also thought it was weird the way he didn't mind when Puck cupped one of his breasts through the flattening bra and the gender neutral top he'd been wearing for Blaine's sake. Instead, a deep thrill of want sliced up under Kurt's ribs, settling in his heart and deep, down low in his belly.

"Tell me you want me too," Kurt demanded as he took a deep breath between kisses. "Puck-"

"Want you so bad, Kurt," Puck breathed in response, meeting his eyes for the briefest of moments and a flash of truth. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe."

Then he leaned in again to suck at the skin under Kurt's ear, both hands grabbing at Kurt's waistband and fumbling with the buttons to get it open. It flitted through Kurt's mind that maybe he shouldn't be doing this - all indications pointed to the fact that he had _just_ broken up with his boyfriend - but what came out of his mouth instead of a refusal was a low, throat-raw moan.

"Please," Kurt gasped as Puck's hand rubbed something wonderful through the underwear he still had on, "please let me get..."

"What?" Puck asked, his voice thick in his throat, backing up when Kurt pushed on him lightly. Kurt hopped off the counter and opened one of the drawers, digging around in the back until he found the box he wanted, returning triumphantly to Puck with a condom in his hand. "Oh," Puck smirked, looking a little surprised. Maybe he figured Kurt didn't want to go all the way, but he felt like he couldn't stop now.

Kurt needed to know that someone, that Puck, found him attractive now that he was a girl - that he wasn't as disgusting as Blaine seemed to think. "Distract me," he told Puck, handing over the condom before pulling off his shirt.

"You got it, babe," Puck replied, following suit by getting rid of his own shirt, and then his pants, raising an eyebrow at Kurt in some sort of challenge. Kurt responded by getting rid of his bra - which made Puck get this glazed-over sort of look - and then his pants.

Everything after that was a blur of skin and heat, wet pleasure, a little bit of pain that blossomed into a building sense of relief. Kurt clung to Puck with both arms around the boy's shoulders, his hips perched on the edge of the bathroom counter, and a thigh held up by one of Puck's big hands.

"Shit, Kurt," Puck whispered into his ear as they rocked together, more and more desperately. "God, the things you do to me, baby. So ... ah, so beautiful. I could fuck you all the time, just, all day. Forever. Think you'd like that?"

Kurt gasped in response, because Puck's free hand was between them, rubbing what Kurt guessed was his clit. When an overwhelming feeling tore through him, Kurt clenched his teeth and bore down on it, his body shaking uncontrollably. It seemed to mean something to Puck, because he took his hand from between them and lifted Kurt's other leg, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts in a way Kurt found oddly satisfying and not at all painful. Just a few moments later, Puck's hands clenched Kurt's legs tightly and he groaned into the junction of Kurt's neck and shoulder, thrusting maybe three more times before holding himself deep in Kurt's body, his cock pumping so hard, Kurt swore he could feel it all the way down to his own toes.

Kurt didn't know how long they stayed locked together, but it seemed like too long and not long enough when Puck pulled back with a sigh and a light kiss on Kurt's lips. "Babe," he whispered with a little smile, "that was so awesome."

"Mm," Kurt agreed, slipping off the counter to stand and get dressed. His legs felt shaky and weak and his head throbbed like it was trying to get him to lay down. Pulling on everything but his bra, Kurt announced softly, "I'm gonna go sleep. See you later, Puck."

"What, no kiss?" the boy teased as he bounced a little while pulling his pants up.

Kurt didn't know what it meant, sleeping with Puck, whether it was some sort of agreement to be the boy's girlfriend or if it was just a one-off, but it had been exactly what Kurt needed. Hedging his bets, Kurt smiled and leaned toward Puck, giving him a soft, slow kiss. God, even during a kiss like that, Puck was better at it than Blaine.

Maybe being trapped as a girl wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kurt woke up the next morning, Sunday morning, he felt weird again. Something wasn't right. There was something between his legs and -

Kurt sat up, running one hand over his now-flat chest, while the other cupped his very external genitalia. Heart beating loudly in excitement, Kurt scrambled out of bed to look at himself in the mirror, crying out in joy when he saw the masculine cast of his features, returned from wherever they'd gone. His hair was a little too long, but that was easily fixed.

Without even a knock, someone barged into Kurt's room, asking, "Are you okay, Kurt?" It was Finn, with Puck right behind him, trying to see around the taller guy. Stopping short, Finn asked, "What?"

"I'm a boy again!" Kurt cried with a grin, feeling comfortable in his skin for the first time in a little over a week. "I'm back!"

"Alright!" Finn smiled, giving Kurt a high-five while Kurt's dad came in to investigate the commotion they were making.

"Wha-how'd this happen, buddy?" Burt asked, stepping forward and putting both hands on Kurt's shoulders as if to get a good long look at him.

"I don't kn-" Kurt tried to say, but he was cut off by Puck loudly clearing his throat. Was Puck implying he had something to do with putting Kurt back to normal? Did he have something to do with it? In any case, Kurt wasn't going to tell his father that he'd had sex with Noah Puckerman in the bathroom while everyone else was asleep. Giving Puck a hard glare before turning a smile toward his dad, Kurt shrugged and insisted, "I have no idea. I just woke up normal."

"That's great, son," Burt beamed, pulling Kurt into a tight hug. "I was trying to get used to you as a girl, but this - this is you. My boy!"

Kurt had to struggle away from the happy tears that threatened to fall, especially when Carole came in and hugged him, too. Finn patted Kurt on the shoulder before leaving to get dressed, and Puck stayed behind, nodding to Kurt's parents as they passed him on their way from the room.

When they were alone, Puck said, "You're welcome," in a very careful tone, like he was trying not to come off as angry.

"If this is your doing," Kurt replied, gesturing to his body, "then thank you. Seriously." Taking a chance, Kurt took one of Puck's hands and squeezed it in gratitude. "Because of you, I can go back to Dalton and back to Blaine. I get my whole life back!"

Puck opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then he just pulled his hand away and shook his head, saying, "Yeah. Have fun with that," as he left the room. A few minutes later, the front door opened and closed and Kurt wondered if he'd said something wrong.

It wasn't like what they had done together meant anything, was it? It was just comfort. Distraction. A way for Puck to get off. Then why did Kurt have the sinking feeling that the night before, when Puck said he would stick by his girlfriend, even if she became a boy, he wasn't speaking abstractly?

Trying to put the enigma of Puck out of his mind, Kurt got himself ready for the day. He had a last-minute haircut to arrange, a boyfriend to surprise, and a week's worth of Dalton homework to catch up on.

* * *

><p>Blaine wouldn't pick up his phone, so right after getting a haircut (at the cheap salon in the mall, ugh) Kurt drove over to Blaine's house. There were a few cars in the driveway, so Kurt was reasonably sure that someone was home. Parking his car on the street, Kurt couldn't keep himself from practically jogging to the door, pressing the door bell excitedly.<p>

As luck would have it, Blaine answered the door, his face going slack with surprise when he saw Kurt. "Ta da!" he announced softly, with a grin and a flourish. "I'm back to normal!"

"What did you-?" Blaine started to ask, stepping a little closer and peering under Kurt's chin at the Adam's apple there. "How did you do this?"

"I don't know," Kurt insisted, even if it was a slight bending of the truth. "But I woke up this way. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Blaine said carefully, though his smile grew bigger and bigger by the second. "Yeah, it's-" Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, his voice thick as he said, "I thought I'd lost you, Kurt. I thought this you was gone forever." Kurt heard the tears in Blaine's voice and it made his eyes burn with tears as well.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt promised, feeling like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>It took a few weeks of trips to the movies and the mall and out for coffee for Kurt and Blaine to get used to each other again. It took holding hands <em>forever<em> and sweet kisses and gradual make out sessions, but eventually Kurt and his boyfriend had sex for a second time. It was nice and romantic, if a little hurried because they were in the backseat of Kurt's car, and Kurt's heart swelled with love for the boy beside him. It felt almost overwhelming in the best way possible and he knew he was back where he was supposed to be.

Kurt dropped Blaine off at his house before heading home himself, disappointed that they couldn't spend the night together, like they had before.

Kurt wasn't so disappointed when he woke up changed. Again. "Fuck," he whispered to himself, brushing one of his cheeks as he stared at his mirror in the early morning light.

It had happened again. Kurt had switched genders again, just when he thought he was back to normal and could put all this behind him. "Katrina" had moved back to Bangladesh or wherever she was supposed to be from. This couldn't be happening again.

But maybe there was a way to fix it. All Kurt would have to do was sleep with Puck again, right? It was simple, if only he could convince Puck to do it. The past few weeks, the boy had been pretty distant and Kurt just stopped thinking about him, because every time it felt uncomfortable.

However, Kurt was desperate to change back before anyone saw him, before anyone knew that Kurt's gender was still in a state of flux, and that it had something to do with sex.

Leaving a note on the kitchen counter that said he was jogging at the park and then going to Mercedes' to spend at least a few hours helping her with her solos for Nationals, Kurt slipped out of the house. He texted Mercedes as he got in his car, long hair carefully hidden under a fabulous hat, and promised her anything she wanted to cover for him.

Then, he drove over to Puck's. Kurt had been to the Puckerman household only to pick up or drop off Finn, but he knew which room was Puck's and he was glad to see the window open. There was a trellis under his window, and the crushed ivy and scuff-marks on the white paint told Kurt that Noah must have used it as a ladder on more than one occasion - probably when sneaking out to go get drunk or sex up a desperate cheerleader. Well now Kurt was the desperate girl and he wasn't waiting for Puck to come to him.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching this early on a Sunday, Kurt began climbing the trellis, thanking Gaga that his girl-self seemed to have a reasonable amount of upper body strength, even if he had to use his legs to do most of the climbing. At the top of the trellis, Kurt refused to look down, climbing through Puck's window as quietly as possible, since Puck was still asleep.

The boy looked ... surprisingly innocent when he was asleep - no knowing smirk, no angry scowl, no toothy smile. Just, Noah, plain and simple. It made it easier for Kurt to strip off his clothes and climb into bed next to the boy, praying he wouldn't be rejected.

Carefully, he kissed Puck's shoulder, breathing in the heady scent of his skin and shuddering at the memories it contained. He still didn't wake up, so Kurt let his hand play over Puck's side, stroking the skin until he made his way down to the boy's hip. Maybe if he woke up hard, he'd be more willing to go through with the plan...

Except, as Kurt reached for Puck and brushed him through the boxers he was wearing, Kurt could feel that he was already hard. Morning wood, he guessed, stroking lightly so Puck snuffled and then moaned a little in his sleep. Kurt inched a little closer and kissed Puck on the lips as he stroked slightly harder.

"Mmm?" Puck murmured against Kurt's lips, opening his eyes sleepily. "Oh, s'you. Like these dreams."

"You do?" Kurt whispered, taking his chances and kissing the boy again. He tasted a little stale, but strongly like Puck and it made Kurt breathe harshly through his nose as he felt his inner thighs get wet. Trying to emulate whatever dream-version of "Kat" that Puck had cooked up, he asked, "How do you want me?"

"Don' care, baby," Puck replied, his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around Kurt, pulling him close so Puck's cock was digging into his lower belly. "Just stick around this time, Kurt," Puck continued, burying his face in Kurt's hair.

Then he took a sharp breath and pulled back, clear eyed and conscious. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Kurt wanted to lie, wanted to tell Puck he was dreaming and to just get on with it, but he couldn't. Not with Puck looking at him like all he wanted, _please_, was the truth. Kurt shook his head.

With a disappointed little noise, Puck released his arms from around Kurt and sat up, forcing Kurt to back off as well. Kurt grew anxious as Puck just kept looking at him with a frown, like he was trying to figure Kurt out.

Lamely, Kurt grew embarrassed under Puck's gaze and blushed, covering his chest with his arms and mumbling, "I'm sorry. I just thought maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Puck asked and Kurt wished his voice wasn't so monotone. "Maybe I'd sleep with you again? Give you back your cock or whatever? And then what?"

Feeling like a complete asshole, Kurt murmured, "And then nothing."

"Exactly, dude," Puck sighed. "If you want a guy to fuck your dick back where it belongs, find someone else. I ain't doin' it again."

"Oh," Kurt replied dumbly, feeling his cheeks heat up even further as he reached for his shirt on the floor.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, Kurt," Puck continued, pulling Kurt back up to look at him. "I fucking dream about this every night. That doesn't mean I have to put up with your shit just to get laid."

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. Who had ever heard of Noah Puckerman turning down sex? A guilty weight sank in the pit of Kurt's stomach and he had to look up at the ceiling so he wouldn't start crying. He was stuck as a girl again and he could only blame himself.

Sniffling, Kurt nodded and continued getting dressed, pulling on his underwear and pants. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think. I'll just go somewhere and die now."

Standing up, Puck grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and hissed, "Don't even joke about that, dude. Look, it's easy. Just dump the prep-school kid and be with me. I swear, Puckzilla will make you so glad you're alive."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little at Puck's ego, but he still felt sick over what he had done to Puck without realizing. "I'll ... um, I'll think about it," Kurt promised, stepping into his shoes and brushing his hair away from his face.

He was about to climb out the window when Puck pulled him back and murmured, "Think about this," right before pressing his lips harshly against Kurt's, swallowing him up in a kiss full of desperation and maybe hope.

Heart beating in overtime and hands shaky, queasy stomach forgotten, Kurt pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Puck's face. He saw it then, what he hadn't seen before, the emotion written all over Puck's cynical face. Puck loved him. Loved him as a girl, anyway.

"Will you still look at me like this when I'm a boy?" he asked, not stopping himself from touching the side of Puck's face as he nodded. The sincerity there made Kurt's eyes tear up again and he did the only thing he could think of. He ran.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran as far as Blaine's house, parking at the end of the drive and picking up his phone. He stared at it for a long time, thinking. He couldn't be with Blaine the way he wanted. Not when he kept turning into <em>this<em>. At the same time, how could he let the boy go?

If it meant getting his real body back, how could he _not_?

Hands heavy and eyes tearing up again, Kurt sent a text letting Blaine know he was outside and to come meet him.

_Why can't you come in?_ Blaine texted almost ten minutes later, when Kurt was about to start the engine again and drive who-knows-where.

_You'll see_, Kurt replied, hating the way his hands shook and his throat felt swollen and achy.

Just a few minutes later, Blaine sat in the seat next to Kurt's and said softly, "There you are."

"I'm not who you want," Kurt sighed, turning away from his boyfriend and crossing his arms under his breasts.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again, laying a hand on Kurt's elbow. "I'm sorry this keeps happening. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing," Kurt replied truthfully. "I can't be who you need, Blaine."

"Hey, you changed back before," Blaine pointed out, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You'll change back again. Maybe it's just a time thing, Kurt. It took about a week before. We just have to wait it out until-"

"It's not," Kurt admitted, pulling his hand away from Blaine's. "It's not an issue of time, Blaine. I know what changed me back before."

Scrunching up his brow in confusion, Blaine asked, "What? You _didn't_ just wake up better?"

Kurt blushed and admitted, "I slept with someone else. The next morning I was male again."

Blaine froze for a few seconds before sitting back in his seat. "Who?"

"Does it matter?" Kurt asked, fiddling with the keychain hanging from the ignition. "You and I are obviously not meant to be."

Frowning, Blaine asked, "All this time? Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you make me think...?" He huffed, like he was trying not to get angry and failing horribly.

"I just wanted things to go back to the way they were," Kurt admitted. "It was silly and selfish, I admit."

"Yeah, it was," Blaine snapped, rubbing his face with his hand. "I loved you, Kurt and you-"

"We were broken up, weren't we?" Kurt replied, needing Blaine to just get out of the car and walk away before things got any worse.

"When?" Blaine asked. "When did we ever break up?"

Kurt's mouth dropped in horror. He'd been so sure that when Blaine said he couldn't be with Kurt, that it meant they were no longer together. "You thought it was just a fight?" he mused out loud.

This sick sort of realization spread across Blaine's face as his jaw clenched in anger, "That was less than a day... You know what?" he said, his words clipped brutally as he opened the car door. "You're right. We're not meant to be. Have a nice life, Kurt."

Kurt found the worst thing about Blaine walking away from the car wasn't the sobs that overwhelmed him or the pain of losing a boyfriend, or even the guilt over what he had done. It was the absolute certainty that he was losing one of his best friends, maybe the best friend he'd ever had, and there was no one to blame but himself. Not even his stupid, fucking condition.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt thought about going back to Puck's right away, but as much as he wanted his body back, he was too heart sore to deal with any of it anymore. He didn't really want to go home either, so he texted Mercedes, saying, _Can I come over?_

_Sure, bb_, she replied and Kurt sighed in relief as he put the car into gear and headed back toward Lima.

When he got to Mercedes' house, he fluffed up his hair a little so it didn't look so atrocious and went up to the door, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was Katrina today. Luckily, Mercedes answered the door, staring at him in shock for a good five seconds before murmuring, "Oh, honey," and pulling him into a tight hug.

"We broke up for good this time," Kurt said into Mercedes' shoulder, more tears escaping onto her zebra-striped shirt. "Blaine and I are over."

"Because you're like this again?" she asked gently, pulling back and brushing some of Kurt's hair out of his face.

"Among other reasons," he agreed, nodding sadly. "Can we go talk in your room?"

"Of course," Mercedes replied, taking his hand tightly and leading him back into the house. Over the next hour or so, Kurt spilled his guts. He told his best friend everything about Blaine and Puck and how he kept changing back and forth.

"The worst part is," he told her, chewing on one of the chocolates she'd given him, "as much as I want my body back, I _really_ don't want to go back to Dalton and see Blaine. He was so sad and angry and ... _disappointed_."

"Well..." Mercedes began, but after Kurt gave her a hurt look she threw up her hands in surrender and backed off. "Maybe we can figure out how to get Kurt back at McKinley," she suggested instead. "I'll talk you up in glee, see if someone can't figure out how to make the place safe for you again."

"It's safe like this," Kurt suggested, looking down at his girl-shaped body. "No one thinks twice about Katrina Hummel."

"I wouldn't say that," Mercedes told him with a grin, "but she's definitely safer than Kurt is."

Kurt wasn't quite sure what Mercedes was alluding to as far as Katrina's reputation around school went, but masquerading as his "cousin" seemed like the lesser of two evils. It was either stay like this and go back to McKinley, ignore the guilty-sick feeling in his gut and beg Puck to change him back and have to see Blaine every day for the rest of the school year.

"I guess it beats running off to Tijuana," Kurt shrugged, meeting his friend's eyes and giving her a small smile. "Wanna help me pick out what to wear on my first day back?"

"Sure, honey," Mercedes replied, pulling Kurt into another hug. It felt like he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve a friend as good as Mercedes after what he'd done to Blaine, but he wasn't going to complain. For once, he was going to be grateful for what he had, while he still had it.

* * *

><p>"Look who's back," Azimio sneered in the hallway, as if he was trying to be threatening. "Finally escape from the loony bin?"<p>

"Mmm," Kurt agreed, keeping his nose up as he passed the jock, wondering where the mental hospital rumor had come from. That was the second time that day he'd heard it. After going home and telling his parents that it looked like he was going back to McKinley, Kurt's dad had sighed and then called the school only to find out that Katrina _hadn't_ been removed from the enrollment list. He supposed showing up on Monday morning without explanation was bound to lead to rumors.

Finn came up beside him and asked, "You alright? Everyone keeps asking me where you were and I bet it's even worse for you. If only we knew how to change you back..."

Kurt hummed in agreement and moved on without comment. Besides the rumors, people had been acting almost afraid of him, save Azimio. Like no one had ever been out of school for three weeks before... Students were actually seeking him out to come look at him. He felt like even more of a freak than he already was, especially when Jacob Ben Israel stuck a microphone in his face and asked if the rumors were true.

"No they are not," Kurt announced. "I simply went to go visit my parents overseas. I'm back now, for the foreseeable future."

Undeterred, Jacob asked further, "And is it true that while you were away, you were recruited by radical Muslims and trained as a suicide bomber?"

"No," Kurt replied, sure he sounded as upset as he felt. "For your information, I'm an atheist. Also, who in their right minds would send a suicide bomber to Lima, Ohio?"

"Well, you did join the New York City-bound glee club quite late in the season..."

"Oh, fuck off," Kurt sighed, walking away from the student reporter and kicking himself for swearing on camera. So not classy.

Rachel had cornered him after first period to ask what had happened and Kurt had to tell her that he didn't know. It was hard enough opening up to Mercedes. He was just not ready to admit to the rest of his friends that both times he'd had sex with Blaine he'd turned into a girl. How would one even begin that conversation?

About the only person who didn't come looking for Kurt was Puck. He was at school, because Kurt caught a glimpse of that dark Mohawk in the hallway once or twice, but they didn't have any classes together. To tell the truth, Kurt wasn't sure what he would say if he did have to talk to Puck. Something along the lines of, "Sorry I was such a jerk and hurt your feelings, but maybe we could be something more than friends"?

Kurt was pretty sure Puck liked the people around him to think he didn't have any feelings. Or maybe that was just the way everyone had treated him for so long, he'd gotten used to it. Kurt had gotten used to the dumpster dives and the name calling. Had Puck gotten used to his role as the insensitive jock?

The first time Kurt saw Puck after that humiliating morning in Puck's bedroom was at glee club after school. Puck did his best to ignore Kurt and the way he was almost but not quite trying to get the jock's attention. Kurt thought maybe he wanted to tell Puck that he and Blaine had broken up, but he wasn't quite sure how to approach the topic in public.

Then Mr. Schue showed up and said, "Hey, guys! Welcome back, Katrina. How was your trip?"

"Better than being here," Kurt muttered in response before saying louder, "Fine, thank you."

"Alright!" the teacher grinned, clapping his hands together. "Well, we're getting ready for Nationals, and this week's lesson is going to be emoting for the audience. Now, can anyone tell me what 'emoting' means?"

Of course Rachel threw her hand in the air, but Brittany just blurted out, "It's like an ostrich. Does this mean we get live animals in the show?"

"No," Artie insisted beside her, patting Brittany's arm.

While Kurt was shaking his head and wondering exactly how much lead paint Brittany had eaten as a child, Rachel answered, "It's projecting the proper emotions to the audience, so that they empathize with your character."

"Right _again_," Mr. Schue replied, writing the word, "Emote" on the whiteboard. "This week, I want everyone to do a solo. Pick a song that expresses what you'd like your audience to feel and really work on portraying that feeling."

"Uh," Sam spoke up, raising his hand until the teacher nodded at him. "Shouldn't we be picking out our set list? The competition's only a month away."

Mr. Schue waved his concern away, saying, "Plenty of time. Now, c'mon. Let's warm up with some Journey!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, just catching Puck's gaze as the boy did the same, and quickly looked away again. Kurt wasn't _quite_ ready for meaningful looks without having that conversation where he apologized.

Then again, maybe it wouldn't have to be a conversation. Maybe Kurt's solo could tell Puck how sorry he was for treating the boy like he was second best when he'd been willing to give up his reputation and everything else to be with the freak show that was Kurt Hummel.

And really, Puck was Kurt's only choice. He was the only boy besides Finn (eugh!) who knew that Katrina wasn't really a girl. Puck was the only boy Kurt knew of that didn't seem to mind that Kurt's gender had been up in the air lately. Oh, Kurt was sure he could go to a party somewhere and flirt and get some guy to sleep with him, but he didn't want some random guy. As odd as it was, Kurt _trusted_ Puck in a way he didn't trust anyone else, even Blaine after everything that had happened.

At least glee club was a welcome distraction.

* * *

><p>Kurt found the perfect song. He rehearsed the perfect song. He choreographed the perfect song. Now, at Mr. Schue's prompt, "Kat, if you would?" it was time to perform the perfect song. Kurt only hoped that his message got through. As the music began, he took a deep breath and spared one, tiny glance in Puck's direction. He responded, just barely, with the tiniest of nods.<p>

_I'm sorry, so sorry_

That I was such a fool

I didn't know

That love could be so cruel

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, yes

You tell me mistakes

Are part of being young

But that don't right

The wrong I've done.

(I'm sorry) I'm sorry,

(So sorry) So sorry,

Please let me apologize.

When Kurt finished, he stood in the center of the stage sheepishly, waiting for the applause to finish and for Mr. Schuester's assessment. He thought about catching Puck's eye, but instead kept his gaze on his nervous hands in front of him.

"Nice job, Katrina!" the teacher spoke up, drawing Kurt's attention toward him. "I think we could all really feel the regret. Is your emoting based on something you're experiencing at the moment?"

Finally letting himself look past Schue and at Puck seated in the back row, Kurt replied, "Yeah, it is. I hurt someone I care about and that was - it was my apology. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Puck was up out of his chair and standing in front of Kurt, asking softly so only Kurt could hear, "Blaine?"

"Definitely broken up," Kurt told him. "For good this time."

Giving Kurt a wry, lopsided smirk, Puck closed the distance between them, warm hands resting on Kurt's waist as he said, "Sweet," and pressed their lips together.

Kurt vaguely recognized someone whistling at them, but most of his attention was focused on being astonished that Puck had apparently forgiven him just like that. Brenda Lee worked far better than he'd thought.

Kurt waited to ask Puck what exactly the kiss meant until glee was over and they were walking out to their cars. "It means we're together, babe," Puck replied, tucking a lock of Kurt's hair behind his ear. "For as long as you can stand me."

* * *

><p>Soon everyone knew that Puck and Katrina were dating. They were seen together all the time and although Kurt wanted to have his old body back more than seemed physically possible, he didn't bring it up to Puck, even during their more heated make out sessions. When Puck asked why Kurt was holding out he sighed and said, "I want to make sure this time."<p>

"Make sure of what?" Puck asked, his voice soft and low as he traced his fingers down Kurt's arm.

Shivering, Kurt replied, "I want to make sure I'm doing this for the right reason - because I'm ready to do this with you, for you. Not because I'm being selfish."

A smile broke out on Puck's face, taking over Kurt's vision as the boy pulled him into a fierce, wracking, devastating kiss that had Kurt rethinking the whole non-selfish angle.

* * *

><p>The right time and the right reasons seemed clear when Kurt was a little tipsy at Santana's end-of-school, after-we-bombed-nationals party. He and Puck had been dancing together all night and Kurt couldn't help but look at his boyfriend and feel that deep, satisfying ache that had to mean love. Condom securely in his jeans pocket, Kurt pulled Puck upstairs and toward an empty bedroom, asking, "Now?"<p>

"Fuck yes, now," Puck growled, shutting the door behind them and practically tackling Kurt onto the bed. "Now and tomorrow and every day after that."

Kurt chuckled and knew that this was right.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kurt woke up with his legs tangled in Puck's, two sets of leg hair twisting together almost uncomfortably, but not quite. Oh, and there was someone glaring down at them. Quinn.<p>

Puck startled beside Kurt when she cried, "Noah Puckerman! What are you doing? You're not gay! And Kurt! How could you do this to your own cousin?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, not sure if he should be concerned that someone found out Puck wasn't straight, or if he should just start laughing at the absurdity of it all. The twitching of the corners of Puck's lips and the twinkle in his eye said it all. Together, they burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, the look on Quinn's face setting them off even further until she stomped her foot and walked away, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, that was too good," Kurt sighed, getting a little self-conscious about his male body as the laughter died away. He relaxed when Puck pulled him close and nuzzled against his neck, one hand splayed out on his flat chest.

"Mmm," Puck agreed, placing a kiss that made Kurt's whole body shiver and rocking his crotch against Kurt's hip.

Breath taken aback at how well Kurt could feel Puck's need for him in this body, too, Kurt sighed, "I love you."

Puck pulled back, searching his face (early morning stubble and all) and smiling softly at what he must have seen there. "Love you too, babe," he whispered, meeting Kurt for the kiss the thinner boy felt like he all of a sudden had to have. "Even like this."

When Puck's hand wrapped around Kurt's very interested cock, Kurt gasped and then laughed a little.

"What?" Puck grumbled, attacking Kurt's neck with renewed fervor.

"Just," Kurt chuckled, shuddering at the feel of Puck's calloused hand around him. "You'd better plan on changing me back tomorrow. There's no way I'm losing this body now that I've got it back."

"You think that'll happen with me, too?" Puck asked, going up on one elbow to look down at Kurt. "Maybe it was just a thing with your ex."

Pulling his boyfriend in for another, sweeping kiss, Kurt replied, "Well, we'll just have to find out."

Puck grinned and shrugged. "Works for me, babe. That _definitely_ works for me."

The End


	6. Gimme Ten Minutes

**Title**: Gimme ten minutes  
><strong>Author<strong>: pterawaters  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s)**: Kurt (Kat)/Puck  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Genderswap, humor, romance  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Puck is gross.  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Just for the previous story.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine and no money is being made.  
><strong>Author Notes<strong>: This is a follow-up drabble to my story, In Flux, in which Kurt changes gender after each day in which he has sex. Kat is his female alter-ego. Written for Puckurt Week, Day Four: Gender.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Puck's feeling frisky, but Kat has to fit into her dress tomorrow.  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 300

Kat has just found the final piece of the perfect outfit when her boyfriend drops down on the couch next to her. "Hey, Noah," she says, eyes still on her laptop as she leans over to kiss him.

"Hey, babe." He turns on the TV to some sports channel which Kat doesn't care to identify, because that necklace is _devine_. After ten more minutes of browsing, she feels a warm hand cup one of her breasts through her pajama top.

"No," she says, batting Noah's hand away.

"Aw, come on," Puck replies, pouting as he leans his chin on her shoulder. "I'm super horny, baby."

Kat rolls her eyes. "We have Mike and Tina's wedding tomorrow and I have to fit into my bridesmaid's dress without looking ridiculous. You can wait until tomorrow."

Puck throws his head back against the couch and groans, "Fuuck. I love you, baby, but this whole thing of yours has its fucking drawbacks sometimes."

Pouting in sympathy, Kat puts down her laptop and pulls at Noah's head so she can kiss his temple. "I know, honey, I know."

"Can I just, like, jack off onto your tits?"

"Ew," Kat says, wrinkling up her nose in distaste. "No. But we can cuddle!"

Puck sighs, but gives Kat a loving smile and nods. Then he pulls forward her pajama top and peers down it for a moment before saying, "Gimme ten minutes and I'll be good."

Kat laughs.


End file.
